leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zilean/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "There is no greater grief than for a loss that is yet to come." - In the wastelands of Urtistan, there was once a great city. It perished long ago in a terrible Rune War, like most of the lands below the Great Barrier. Nevertheless, one man survived: a sorcerer named Zilean. Being obsessed with time, it was only fitting that he dwelled in the city's Clock Tower. As the havoc of the war neared his home, Zilean experimented with powerful temporal magic to divine all possible futures, hoping to discover a peaceful solution. But Zilean's enchantments affected his perception of the passage of time, and he was in a contemplative stasis when Urtistan was set upon by an entire phalanx of dark knights of unknown affiliation. By the time he realized his error, Urtistan was nothing more than smoldering debris. Those responsible for its destruction had wisely left the Clock Tower unharmed, both to avoid drawing Zilean's attention and to torment him for his oversight. Zilean barely had time to grieve the momentous loss before he learned that his dangerous research had a cruel side effect: chrono-displasia. This mystical disease granted him immortality, but detached his consciousness from its anchor in the present time. He now mentally drifts through time, from any point he has already lived to the present, unable to impact the events which unfold. The most torturous aspect of this curse is that Zilean sometimes experiences Urtistan as it once was and the rest of the time resides in its lonely ruins. Zilean quests for a cure, and thereafter a way to save his people. |-| 2nd= "There is no greater grief than for a loss that is yet to come." - In the wastelands of Urtistan, there was once a great city. It perished long ago in a terrible Rune War, like most of the lands below the Great Barrier. Nevertheless, one man survived: a sorcerer named Zilean. Being obsessed with time, it was only fitting that he dwelled in the city's Clock Tower. As the havoc of the war neared his home, Zilean experimented with powerful temporal magic to divine all possible futures, hoping to discover a peaceful solution. But Zilean's enchantments affected his perception of the passage of time, and he was in a contemplative stasis when Urtistan was set upon by an entire phalanx of dark summoner-knights of unknown affiliation. By the time he realized his error, Urtistan was nothing more than smoldering debris. The summoners who were responsible for its destruction had wisely left the Clock Tower unharmed, both to avoid drawing Zilean's attention and to torment him for his oversight. Zilean barely had time to grieve the momentous loss before he learned that his dangerous research had a cruel side effect: chrono-displasia. This mystical disease granted him immortality, but detached his consciousness from its anchor in the present time. He now mentally drifts through time, from any point he has already lived to the present, unable to impact the events which unfold. The most torturous aspect of this curse is that Zilean sometimes experiences Urtistan as it once was and the rest of the time resides in its lonely ruins. Only the powerful summoning magic employed by members of the League of Legends has been able to treat this condition, and Zilean has joined in hopes of finding a cure, and thereafter a way to save his people. |-|1st= Rising from the cracked, dried lakebeds of Urizan is a tower, shaped like a huge grandfather clock. Impenetrable and unassailable, there are no doors into it, nor any openings to climb or fly into. There is no water or vegetation within a hundred miles of this structure, only the desiccated remains of what was once a beautiful flourishing lake, now destroyed by the ravages of war and the hands of time. This is the way he wants it, the man who constructed this tower out here in the middle of nowhere. He has no need of supplies. Has no desire for visitors. Inside, tinkers with his clocks. They cover his workshop. Hundreds of them, maybe thousands. Some work; most do not. He is obsessed with time. For he is both blessed and cursed by it. Blessed because he has discovered the way to manipulate time, making it move forward and back at his whims. Cursed because each time he does, he leaves a little piece of himself behind, doomed to see the world how it was, is, and eventually will be - all at the same time. That is why he lives here, in the middle of a drained, dead lake. When he looks out the window he can see it as it was, hundreds of years ago, beautiful and alive. But at some point he must look away, for watching it be destroyed over and over again for all eternity could drive even the most solid mind insane. Previous Abilities Chronoblast.png|Chronoblast Mind Twist.png|Mind Twist Time Stop.png|Time Stop Time Twister.png|'Time Twister' Upon activation, Zilean deals damage in the target area, enemies hit for 1 second every seconds. Time in a Bottle.png|2nd Heightened Learning from all sources. |range = 1500 |targeting = Passive |affects = Self, Allies |notes = * No additional details. }} Zilean throws a ticking time bomb to the target unit that detonates after 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies. |leveling = }} |description2 = Time Bomb detonates immediately if another one attaches itself to the same unit. |target range = 900 |effect radius= 300 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |notes = * Time Bombs will detonate immediately if their holder dies. * Time Bomb can cancel an enemy's despite dealing no damage. * Time Bombs enter stealth if the ally they attach themselves to does so. * Zilean will be targeted by turrets when attaching a Time Bomb on an enemy champion. * Zilean does not score assists if Time Bomb's enemy target dies before it explodes. * Time Bomb will be removed if the holder dies and is revived ( , ) before it explodes. * Time Bomb will still explode if the holder becomes untargetable, still dealing damage unless they are also invulnerable ( , ) }} 2nd W= Zilean reduces , and cooldowns by 10 seconds each. |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = Mana |targeting = None |affects = Self |notes = * cannot be ranked up at level 1 (essentially useless at that point) }} |-|1st W= Zilean channels temporal energy to reset an ally's ability cooldown. |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Target |notes = * No additional details. }} Zilean bends time around the target champion, enemies for or granting allies bonus movement speed for the same amount. |leveling = }} |target range = 700 |cooldown = 20 |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Target |spellshield = True |spelleffects = False |notes = * Time Warp, like every slow, cannot reduce enemy movement speed below 110. }} Zilean places a protective time rune on the target ally champion or himself, lasting for 7 seconds. |description2 = If the target takes fatal damage during that time, they are put in for 3 seconds and then revived, regaining a set amount of . |leveling2 = }} |target range = 900 |cooldown = 180 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Target |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * Chronoshift will not trigger if the target is killed by the Nexus Obelisk. * Chronoshift takes precedence over all other revive effects ( , ) }} Previous Splash Art North America= Zilean OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Zilean Zilean OldSaintSkin old.jpg|1st Old Saint Zilean Zilean GroovySkin old.jpg|1st Groovy Zilean |-|China= Zilean OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Zilean Zilean OldSaintSkin Ch.jpg|Old Saint Zilean Zilean GroovySkin Ch.jpg|Groovy Zilean Patch History . ;V7.14 * ** When he tries to walk into range to activate Time in a Bottle on an out-of-range ally, he'll no longer cast his most recently-used ability instead once he gets into range. * ** Cast range indicator has been reduced to match the actual range. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.17 * ** Not damaging attached enemies if they are untargetable when the bomb explodes. ;V6.13 * ** Revival not triggering on-heal effects ( ) ;V5.23 * ** Gives a minimum 15% bottled experience (excess amount remains for next cast) ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 6. ;V5.21 *General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Renamed from . ** Granting Zilean and his allies from all sources. ** Zilean stores experience}} every 5 seconds. When the amount is enough to level up an ally, he can right-click them to give it, with Zilean also gaining the same amount. Zilean cannot give stored experience while he or his target are in combat. ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1500. ** Cooldown: 120 seconds * ** Bomb attachment range changed to edge from center. ** Bombs have increased attachment radius for allied chapions (enemy priority unchanged) ** New bomb attachment particle effect. ** Explosion visual effects updated. ** Explosion sound effects updated. ;V5.14 * ** Bombs interrupt an enemy champion when attaching themselves to them. ;V5.13 * ** Cannot be cast if Zilean has neither or on cooldown. ;V5.12 * ** Combo involving activation in-between casts firing slower than intended. ;V5.6 * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . ;V5.5 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V5.4 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 17. ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 600. ** Attack delay reduced slightly. ** New basic attacks particles. ** New ability icons. * ** Targeting changed to ground (fixed travel time) from unit. ** Bombs attach themselves to the nearest unit (explodes normally otherwise) ** Landing two bombs on the same unit detonates the first one immediately, stunning all surrounding enemies for seconds ** Bomb arm time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Range increased to 900 from 700. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost changed to from . * ** Interacting with . * ** Duration reduced to seconds at all ranks from . ** Movement speed modifier changed to % from 55% at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to from 80. ** Range changed to 550 (edge to edge) from 700 (center to center) * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 180 at all ranks. ;V4.20 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Groovy, Old Saint, Shurima Desert, and Time Machine. ;V4.19 * General. ** New Classic artwork. * ** Range reduced to 1500 from global. ;V4.17 * ** Visual effect size increased by 50%. ;V4.16 * ** Subtly tints the target's screen. ;V4.14 * ** Consuming allied . ;V4.13 * ** Explosion ignoring enemy . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Interrupts immediately when cast on an enemy champion. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Zilean scores assists even if the target does not revive. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Ranking up at level 1. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 200 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Preventing target ally's clone from expiring, allowing them to survive indefinitely until killed. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Damage type not displaying in death recap. ;V1.0.0.116 * General ** Idle animation loop updated. * ** Sometimes not displaying as available in allied ultimate HUD indicator. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Base health upon revival increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10. ** Always activates after but before and . ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Particle not persisting through the movement speed modifier's full duration at later ranks. ;V1.0.0.111 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 13. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Removes most buffs from target ( , , ) upon activation. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Duration reduced to 13 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown increased to 180 seconds at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Buff icon displays a timer. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Not detonating an enemy Zilean's bomb when landing on the same unit. ** Dealing more damage than intended from Ability Power when detonating a bomb with a second one. ** Explosion particle occasionally showing in fog of war. ** Occasionally remaining on dead units. * ** Not reviving . ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Tooltip updated. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Displays '3, 2, 1' before exploding (each tick issues an 'assist me' ping) ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Particle error. ;V1.0.0.74 * ** Interacting with itself. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V1.0.0.72 * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Movement speed modifier reduced to 55% from 65%. ** Bonus movement speed stacking changed to multiplicative from additive. ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Range increased to 900 from 600. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 110. ** Slow stacking changed to multiplicative from additive. ;V1.0.0.63 * General ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 900. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Exploding when bomb is cleansed. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Interaction with . ;V0.9.22.15 * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Zilean being able to target minions and monsters. ** Base damage increased to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Movement speed modifier increased to 65% from 60 to accommodate movement speed soft capping. * ** Interaction with cooldown reduction. ;June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 45. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from (without interacting with itself) ;May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Tooltip updated. ;May 23, 2009 Patch * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Affected allies not being revived. ** Cleansing buffs from affected target upon activation. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Cast time. * ** Cast time. ** Duration changed to 45 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Base health upon revival changed to from percentage health. ** AP ratio increased to from ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Added }} Category:Zilean Category:Champion history